64-bit Memories
by Latiwings
Summary: Weekly drabbles based on certain themes. Summary to update based on latest chapters. (Current Theme : Memories \\ Summary : "Promise me you won't ever forget me," Haru whispered.)
1. Index

**Themes**

1\. Papers (Hinted Yuuharu) (Denemon-centric)

2\. Memories (Yuujin and Haru friendship-centric)


	2. Papers

**Summary ::**

Once, there was an AI researcher named Shinkai Denemon and his partner, the super AI Minerva. Hinted Yuuharu

* * *

Shinkai Denemon had no idea where he was.

His surroundings were blinding white. Waving a hand through the air revealed some kind of fog, pixelated along the edges, if that made any sense.

So why did it feel like home?

_'Creator.'_

Immediately, his chest tightened. That was a voice he never thought he would hear again.

He was proven right when he turned around, the familiar electric blue of an owl. There she was, like she had not been wiped out after that final battle.

Minerva blinked at him.

Denemon grinned, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I thought I lost you." Quiet wasn't a common word used to describe Shinkai Denemon but at that moment, his voice was all wistful, mourning. "I thought…"

It was like Minerva tilted her head, in a quick flutter much like how a real bird would, but in actuality she never moved. Neither did she say anything, as though as waiting for Denemon to gather his thoughts.

And all Denemon could think was the tightness in his chest at the sight of her, the squeezing of his heart that she was here now but she won't be _after_.

_'As long as you are around,'_ her voice smoothly broke his thoughts, _'I can be rebuilt.'_

She was right.

He knew her every code, her every logic, her every being. He still have her papers, the very papers he had poured his life into bringing her to the world. He could make her again.

Shinkai Denemon knew this.

.

_Yet,_

_._

When he closed his eyes, Denemon could see Haru.

Haru, who had more sleepless nights than a boy of his age should have, tirelessly finding a way to bring his best friend back. Haru, who came back one day with his friends, the brightest grin on his face when he announced that he managed to salvage Yuujin's data and all they need was a body.

Haru, who clutched onto a computer monitor as Yuujin's words scrolled across the screen, the only way they could communicate for now but -!

Haru, who's best friend was a living, sentient AI.

Denemon reached out and brushed his fingers at the edge of Minerva's wing.

.

If Oozora Yuujin was _something_ to Shinkai Haru, what was Minerva to Shinkai Denemon?

.

It wasn't a terribly difficult question.

He remembered standing side by side with Minerva, fighting against Leviathan. The days before the Appli Drivers were chosen, the days when he had built the Appli Drivers and Minerva creating the parameters, the logic, the what do we need? for it.

That horrifying moment when Denemon fell sick and at last, Leviathan got his chance.

He remembered as Minerva fiercely took his mind with her, diving deep into the Net Ocean, weaving in between the Dark Net, hiding in every nook and cranny and was his greatest protector until it was the right time.

Haru and his friends weren't the only ones who lost someone that day.

"I've missed you," Denemon murmured.

Minerva blinked.

A soft fire lit in his gut. Denemon hadn't felt this alive in ages, his mind made up. "I'm getting you back."

Minerva blinked again.

Then the world around them started to shatter, the white crisscrossing to blacks. Denemon stumbled back, hand reaching out for Minerva but the AI didn't move.

He closed his eyes but not before seeing what seemed like a smile on Minerva's beak.

_'I've missed you, too.'_

* * *

Denemon woke up with a start.

He sat up straight from where he had fallen asleep on his table. Papers upon papers upon _papers_, messed up and some even crumpled from his sleep but among them all, something blue peeked out from beneath.

Carefully, Denemon pulled that one piece out.

A wide grin spread across his face. His heart swelled in his chest and despite having aching limbs ever since he materialized back in the real world, Denemon was swift when he gathered back the relevant materials and stuffed them into a folder.

He's taking his _partner_ back.

* * *

\- I went with the angle that if Appmon are AI and technically a kind of variant species of Digimon, that meant Minerva was Denemon's Digimon partner. (That sacrificed herself ouch)

\- Totally headcanon that Minerva was so feared in the Dark Web because she was protecting Shinkai Denemon's mind that he uploaded. Also that the world where they met Denemon in the series is the world Minerva has isolated the best she could to preserve him.

\- Minerva totally adored Denemon.

\- Which also meant I HC her to feel terribly guilty (especially if we're going with the AI are living beings angle) because Leviathan is technically her evil twin.

This drabble kind of just exploded to be honest, but now I'm full of feelings that I have no idea what to do with.


	3. Memories

.

.

.

Complete destruction program booted.

All Leviathan programs will be deleted.

.

.

.

"Yuujin!"

.

.

.

_"...Haru?"_

_From beneath the blanket, wide blue eyes looked up at **him**._

_"I'm sorry," Haru whispered, 'Did I wake you up?"_

_**He **wanted to say no, but that would be an obvious lie. The feeling of someone going underneath **his **blanket had startled **him **awake, the sudden rush of cold and then extra warmth. Instead, **he **shook **his **head, asking, "...What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," Haru murmured._

_**He **adjusted **himself **to face Haru better._

_"I had a nightmare," Haru looked downwards. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "It's stupid."_

_"Not really," **he **said, almost automatically. Anything to make Haru feel better._

_"It is," **his **best friend's face scrunched up into a frown, "It's so dumb. You weren't even dying or anything, it's just…"_

_"Just?"_

_"Just something you said." It came out as a weak admission but it felt like a punch to **his **gut. Did **he **say something wrong recently, that made Haru so vulnerable right now? **He **needed to know._

_"What-" **he **licked **his **own lips, suddenly as nervous, "What did I say?"_

_Haru was watching **him**. His eyes were bright under the moonlight._

_"It wasn't anything you've ever said to me," Haru said, like he could read **his **mind. He was spot on as always. **He **couldn't hide anything from Haru._

_"Yet?"_

_"You were right in front of me," Haru's voice took on a dreamlike murmur, "But when you turned around, you asked me…"_

_**He **nearly jumped when **he **felt Haru's hand in **his**, squeezing tight. It was desperate. Terrified._

_"Haru?" **he **asked, voice soft._

_"Yuujin..."_

_01011001 01110101 01110101 01101010 01101001 01101110 -_

_"Promise me you won't ever forget me," Haru whispered._

_01001111 01101111 01111010 01101111 01110010 01100001 00100000 01011001 01110101 01110101 01101010 01101001 01101110 -_

_**He **opened **his **mouth and -_

_01010011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 01100001 01101001 00100000 01001000 01100001 01110010 01110101_

_01010011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 01100001_

_01101001 00100000 01001000_

_01100001 01110010_

_01110101_

_0100100001_

_1000010_

_11100_

_1001_

_110_

_10_

_1_

_._

_._

_._

_Shinkai Haru blinked, looking at the the monitor._

_This would be the first time they tried to boot Yuujin up after they retrieved what's left of him. Bits and pieces, Rei had said._

_His hands were trembling._

_"Yuujin," Haru breathed out, "Do you remember me?"_

_** Oozora Yuujin** : Of course._

_** Oozora Yuujin**: I made a promise, didn't I?_

** Oozora Yuujin** : ;D 3

.

.

.

_"I promise," **Yuujin** whispered back._

* * *

**Notes:**

\+ I wanted the memory part to be like from Yuujin's memory perspective, thus the 'he' being bolded. Forgive me if it was too confusing.

\+ The binary was supposed to give like...a spotty, fragmented data feel. I hope that came through. Fun fact : the first line of binary says 'Yuujin' like he just remembered his name, the second line confirmed it with 'Oozora Yuujin'. The rest of the binary was fragmented variants of 'Shinkai Haru', because that's what his program's deriative started with, ending with' Haru' because that's just all there is to Haru that he cares. Not the 'Shinkai' part. Just 'Haru'.

\+ TBH this probably fits the theme 'promise' more if it ever comes out but the original idea was that while Leviathan deleted everything that was technically Leviathan's but the memories that Yuujin had were his and his alone, thus saving his life. They were his most precious. He promised, after all.

\+ This ( JJ Lin - Brave New World ) was my mood song. Not related in terms of story and lyrics but I wanted the melancholy feel. :)


End file.
